spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MasterPG5/Spacecrafts
Here you can check out the spaceships that GSpace currently uses. GSS Flash GSS Flash is the flagship of GSpace. It was the first spaceship to be built. Its commander is Gen. B.P. The ship got its name after the DC superhero, the Flash, representing its outstanding acceleration and speed capabilities. GSS Flash has 2 refuel silos, 2 ATV-s and 2 SBT-s for flying the ship. 2 additional ATV-s are detachable, which makes them suitable for missions, along with the 2 pods. As a truss is connected to the back of the main engine ATV, the crew can only depart the ship via the 4 detachable vehicles. GSS Starfighter GSS Starfighter is the first military ship of GSpace. Its commander is Col. L.Gy. The ship is equipped with 8 explosive modules for attacking hostile ships, and the 2 ATV-s can also be used as missiles. The 2 pods are just enough for the crew in case of an emergency evacuation, but they can also be used for different missions. The ship can dock only backwards, as the only docking port is at the back. The main engine is an SBT closed in the middle of the ship. GSS Prime GSS Prime is a VIP spaceship for high-priority people to travel fast and comfortable in space. Its commander is Gen. G.P. The ship consists only of a few modules, but includes an O2 garden, a control room, 2 habitation modules and a cupola. The ATV acts as a reverse-engine. The Apollo CSM is not part of the ship, but it shows the way any crew module can dock to it. The docked crew module can be used as a main engine, but during an upgrade a few weeks ago, new ion drives were installed, which can replace the fuel-powered engines. GSS Gagarin GSS Gagarin is the first upgraded shuttle of GSpace. It is named after Soviet cosmonaut, Jurij Gagarin. So far GSS Gagarin has completed only 1 mission, STL 01, when it observed YEL's rings from a very little distance. However, with the normal rotation among the shuttles, the next STL mission will also be Gagarin's. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with a red streak symbolising the Soviet flag. GSS Shepard GSS Shepard is the second shuttle of GSpace from the upgraded series. It is named after American astronaut Alan Shepard. So far GSS Shepard has completed only 1 mission, STL 02, when it observed GOL's atmosphere, then docked to GSS Flash on solar orbit. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with 2 American flags. GSS Lovell GSS Lovell is the third shuttle of GSpace from the upgraded series. It is named after American astronaut Jim Lovell. So far GSS Lovell has completed only 1 mission, STL 03, when it refuelled SOB v1 on solar orbit. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with the badge of the Apollo 13 mission, which almost cost Lovell his life. GSS Armstrong GSS Armstrong is the fourth shuttle of GSpace from the upgraded series. It is named after American astronaut Neil Armstrong. So far GSS Armstrong has completed only 1 mission, STL 04, when it fixed the damaged and spinning telescope on orbit around EMA. The crew also made some interesting conclusions: the damage on the telescope was not caused by asteroids or other known object in space, so this might be a sign for extraterrestrial life. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with the picture of the Moon symbolising that Armstrong was the first to step on it. GSS Aldrin GSS Aldrin is the fifth shuttle of GSpace from the upgraded series. It is named after American astronaut Edwin Aldrin. So far GSS Aldrin has completed only 1 mission, STL 05, when it transported Gen. A.S. urgently to SOB for the HLS 07R mission. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with some black-grey-white stripes and fields which also commemorate the first Lunar landing. GSS Collins GSS Collins is the sixth shuttle of GSpace from the upgraded series. It is named after American astronaut Michael Collins. So far GSS Collins has completed only 1 mission, STL 06, when it repaired the Aegyptus Alpha 01 space cannon near RED. Again, the cause of failure remained undetermined, which also suggests that we are not alone in the solar system. The design of the shuttle is upgraded with green-white-red streaks representing Collins' birthplace, Italy. GSS Wayfarer-1 GSS Wayfarer-1 is a small drone of the agency. It was built and launched on 04/09/2018, and from that day, it has been travelling away from HOM with a huge velocity. The ship features only 6 parts: a Voyager main body and an Orion module as main engines, a fuel silo for refuelling, an O2 garden for O2-propulsion acceleration (later, once the ship is disassembled), a telescope for taking pictures, and a Voyager antenna for communication with SRC. Category:Blog posts